Caius Wyn/Legends
Caius Wyn was once a noble Jedi Knight, a shining beacon of the new order. That was before he fell into darkness. Before he became the devourer; the Lord of Terror. Biography Early Life & Jedi Training Caius Wyn (4 ABY), along with his three brothers Xanic Wyn, Guan Blackthorne, and Jerik Blackthorne, were all birthed from cloning cylinders. However, none of them are clones. Thier mother, Renalla Starrider was initially in a relationship with Caius and Xanic's father, Cazzik Wyn. She left him when she felt him slip to the Dark Side. Eventually she ended up with Guan and Jerik's father, Cadden Blackthorne. She ended up leaving Cadden as well. Neither Cazzik or Cadden ever heard from her again. She ended up on a barren planet called Ronu III. Cazzik had once set up a Dark Jedi base on this world, though it was long abandoned. She used this as a home. She had left with samples of both Cazzik's and Cadden's DNA. She combined them with her own, respectively, and created her children. All four were strong in the Force, and she took it upon herself to train them as Jedi. However, her life was unfortunately cut short by a deadly disease found only on Ronu III. At the age of fifteen her four sons were left to fend for themselves when she died. For the next few years they trained alone on the planet. Eventually, through chance or will of the Force, the reformed Cazzik Wyn and the bothan Jedi Master Xanamiar Knight stumbled upon them. They took Guan and Jerik to Cadden and Xanic and Caius remained with Cazzik. Knighthood, the Detori, & the Anari Alliance Caius and Xanic finished their training with their father. It was not a moment too soon, either. The galaxy was crawling with Dark Siders. A new emergence of of a powerful group had just taken place. Under the leadership of Quinis Asanis, the ruler of the Anari Alliance, a group of Dark Jedi, Nightsisters, and Dark Sorcerers, called the Detori rose to challenge the galaxy. During this time, Cazzik, along with several other masters were attempting to reorganize the Jedi back into an order. Xanic and his father found very quickly they didn't see eye to eye on almost everything. A rift grew between Caius' father and brother. Xanic eventually left them. Caius remained with his father, and together with Xanamiar Knight they assualted the Detori world of Sabii. It was on this planet where several Detori lost thier lives, but both Xanamiar and Cazzik did as well. Caius remained with his father until he faded into the Force. It was with the passing of Cazzik that a small, dark shadow crept into Caius' heart, and would remain there. That small shadow was his first step towards the Dark Side. He sought out Jade Croft, the empress of the Loris Empire, and the first great love of his father's life. He trained by her side for nearly a year. In that time he nearly doubled his power and skill. He left Loris when he felt he was ready to fight the Dark Side. The Soldiers of Light Cauis, with the credits his father had left him, purchased a custom vessel called the Crusader. He formed a group dedicated to hunting down any users of the Dark Side and eliminating them. Not everyone on the Soldiers were Jedi. This anti-Dark Side crusade led him into conflict with a rising threat, his own brother, Xanic. Xanic at this time was serving a dark master, along with many other Dark Jedi. The Soliders assaulted their base of operations. The battle was fierce and most of the Dark Jedi along with every single member of the Soldiers, except for Caius, were killed. Xanic fled the base, believing he was the only survivor of the battle. However, his former master remained alive, along with the captured Caius Wyn. Sion the Slayer For months the Dark Master tortured Wyn in an attempt to turn him to the Dark Side. However, the master was arrogant. He underestimated Caius' power. He returned the Jedi's weapon and offered him a chance to strike him down. Caius took it, and though the master put up a decent defense, he was taken off guard by the raw power Wyn threw at him. He killed the Dark Jedi. He then turned from the path of the Jedi. He had seen what the Dark Side could do. He had witnessed it first hand. And he knew it could not be stopped using the ideals set forth by the Jedi Order. He took his own path, one in which he walked a very fine line between the light and dark sides of the Force. He shunned every part of him that used to be Jedi. He traded in his light robes for darker ones, and dawned a skeletal mask. He even shunned his own name. He was no longer Cauis Wyn. He had become Sion, the Slayer of the Dark Side. He set out on a one man crusade against any who dared to wield the Dark Side. During this time he located a sister he never knew about, Jaina, and she ended up accompanying him. He returned to Anari Prime and defeated Quinis Asanis, the man who had struck down his father, during their battle with the Sith Empire. Eventually he discovered the fate of his brother, who had become extremely powerful himself. Xanic was no more. He had taken the name Kamulos and was in search of the City of the Jedi. Sion tormented him and his group of followers at every turn, even killing the boy who Kamulos believed would eventually become his heir. He and Jaina even aided their resurrected father in defending the City of the Jedi from Kamulos and the Cylon Imperium. It was shortly after this epic battle that Sion faced Kamulos alone on the planet Cerrik. The fight was intense, and Kamulos lost his life. However, Sion lost much more. Though he was victorious, he had given himself over to the Dark Side in order to do it. It was an act that would change Caius, his loved ones, and the galaxy, forever. The Devourer of Souls Sion left the known regions of space for some time. It is not known exactly where he went, but what is known is that during his time there he fell even deeper into the Dark Side, to the point where he was nearly destroyed. He had become incredibly powerful, though it came at a price. Sion was more of a force of nature than a man anymore. He needed to feed through the Force in order to keep himself alive, which he had first done to his brother when he killed him. The Devourer of Souls became a fast growing legend on the outskirts of space. It told of a monstrous creature aboard a black ship that would rip the very life essence from entire space stations. For many, the legend proved to be fact. Sion believed he had received this curse for the betterment of all the galaxy. In his mind, it was no longer just the Dark Side that needed to perish, but the entire galaxy needed to be cleansed and he was now the harbinger of redemption. By devouring everyone he came into contact with he would begin the process of creating a new universe. However, this plan was cut short when his brother, whom he thought was dead, arrived to defend a colony as Strife. Sion fled after a prolonged battle. Though he could have killed Strife, there was a part of him that refused. He viewed this as a weakness and so he began his journey to cleans himself by searching out those he believed to shun any and all weaknesses; the Sith. Lord of Terror Sion's quest for the Sith took him to the far reaches of the galaxy and back. At first he attempted to track down the current Sith Orders but failed to do so. It was not long until he discovered that the City of the Jedi had dispatched a task force, led by Kaycen Varrus and Guan Blackthorne, to hunt him down. He easily evaded them for several weeks before they ever caught up with him. It was on a backwater planet deep in the Outer Rim called Sorran II that the task force eventually caught up with him. However, they were too late. He had finally discovered the tomb of the Dark Seven; seven Sith masters that reigned during the time of Revan and Malak. There he devoured their souls and their knowledge, being renamed Darth Terris by Lord Arakkis, the last of the souls he devoured. The new Sith Lord turned his attention to the Jedi and the Antarian Rangers and decimated their numbers. Only a handful escaped him. He captured Kaycen and broke his mind down again and again, forcing the Jedi to swear allegiance to him and become his new apprentice. Eventually Kaycen submitted and became Darth Caedus. The Pravus Imperium Lord Terris had given himself over to the Dark Side so completely that his former self was completely obliterated in the process. What was left was more of a presence than a physical being; one that was incapable of speech and needed to feed on the life essence of other beings on a regular basis in order to sustain himself. The only person that he truly had any real contact with at any time was his apprentice. Even the crew of his vessel avoided him at all costs. The ship entered the space of a government called the Pravus Imperium, a small empire that had kept itself fairly secret from the rest of the galaxy. Lord Terris had planned on devouring the planets one by one, but he was stopped by a Dark Jedi named Talia Sadow. After she was brutally defeated in combat by Lord Caedus she begged for the chance to speak. She convinced the Sith that having the Pravus Imperium's resources at their disposal would be a great asset to them both. Eventually, through Caedus, Darth Terris agreed. The Sith Master journeyed to the capital world of Pravus and decimated those in leadership. It was then decided that Sadow would pretend to drive him off and take power herself. The Sith Lords didn't want anyone to know of their involvement in the Imperium except for the highest ranking officials. It was during this same time that Terris and Caedus also gained two more Dark Jedi; Kaine and Galen Torr after they were soundly beaten in combat by Darth Caedus. Lord Terris allowed them to pledge themselves to the Sith in return for the Sith Master refraining from devouring their life force. Personality & Traits Darth Terris is a figure of the shadows. He always craves greater power. Unlike most Sith Lords, however, he cares very little for the Sith as an organization. Terris sees death as the sole purpose of life, and power as the means to achieve it. He is cautious, as his actions during his continued campaign against the Jedi have shown, and is known as an aggressive, dominant figure who will not abide a threat to his power. After the Dark Side (in the form of ancient Sith spirits) forced him to shed his physical being, he ceased to feel fear and other emotions; he became an entity of pure intent; a force of nature. Information & Statistics Weapons Darth Terris wields two single bladed lightsabers as well as an arsenal of Force powers. Lightsaber Combat NOTE: Darth Terris rarely uses his lightsabers. He prefers the Force as his weapon of choice. *Form I: Shii-Cho *Form II: Makashi *Form IV: Ataru *Form V: Shien / Djem So *Jar'Kai *Tràkata *Fast Style *Medium Style Active Threads In Pursuit of Darkness Category:CharactersCategory:SionCategory:Wyn FamilyCategory:CazzikCategory:Shadow of the SithCategory:Sith Triumvirate